


21. Solstice

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Asks Questions, Crowley complains, Gen, Shortest Day of the Year, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Winter Solstice, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley complains about the same thing every year.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	21. Solstice

“Can you believe how dark it is already?!” Crowley peered out the window. “It’s barely half past four!”

Aziraphale only barely paid attention. “It’s been like this since the beginning, my dear, and celebrated by the humans for millennia.”

“I know, but still! Why couldn’t They have made every day the same length?”

Aziraphale was familiar with this rant, always on the shortest day of the year. And in a way, he could see his point. “I’m sure She had her reasons … it’s-”

“Don’t say it, the ‘E’ word is not allowed in our home.”

“Of course, dear.” Aziraphale smiled.


End file.
